


Don't Play with Your Food

by tooncestly



Series: Ducktales Incest Collection [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, title is dumb but i couldnt think of anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooncestly/pseuds/tooncestly
Summary: Huey is giving him a look, and Dewey hopes he isn't misreading the situation by leaning over and taking a bite of his strawberry.--Huey and Dewey enjoy some strawberries.Sequel to Miss Me (Now You Have to Kiss Me), but this works as a standalone.





	Don't Play with Your Food

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own!
> 
> A request by a lovely anon! Hope you enjoy!

"Why are you eating strawberries on your bed?"

Dewey lets out a noise of surprise and tries to hide the strawberries behind his back, before turning around quickly, to see Huey standing in the doorway, arms crossed. Dewey lets out a breath, then removes the strawberries from behind his back. 

"What? Do you want some?" Dewey asks, while picking up a strawberry and waving it by the stem. 

"That's not it. If you get your sheets all sticky-" Dewey laughs then, before taking a bite of the strawberry. Huey looks away, seemingly uncomfortable. Dewey raises an eyebrow at that, before swallowing the last bit of the strawberry. He throws the stem back into the box, and then pats the bed, motioning for his brother to sit beside him. Huey hesitates for a second, before sighing and plopping down on the bed. And then Huey's hand is reaching up, and his thumb brushes against the side of Dewey's beak, and he lets a small gasp as Huey pulls back, inspecting his digit for a few seconds before he puts in his mouth. Dewey blinks, confused.

"You had juice. On the side of your beak." His brother responds, with his thumb still in his mouth. Dewey blushes, shifts his eyes away from his brother. Every since the two of them started this...thing, Huey always seemed to find a way to make him flustered. It was frustrating, as Huey never seemed to get as worked up as him. For once, Dewey wanted Huey's face to get red and him to stutter over his words like he does when they do this.

While Dewey had been lost in his thoughts, Huey had picked up a strawberry and was turning it around in his hand. Huey was staring at it strangely. Dewey crawls closer, which seems to put Huey out of his daze, as he finally glances in his direction.

"Why are you eating them in here, anyway?" 

"Louie." That seemed to be all the answer Huey needed, who nodded his head. Huey is giving him a look, and Dewey hopes he isn't misreading the situation by leaning over and taking a bite of his strawberry. Huey is staring at him now, eyes wide as Dewey chews the strawberry. His brother's face becomes a deep red. And Dewey had to take advantage of this opportunity. Obviously. 

So he leans over and kisses Huey. 

Huey sputters as Dewey slips his tongue under his, the strawberry taste still there. Dewey pushes Huey down into the bed, crowds him there. Huey squirms a bit, but Dewey pins his wrists against the bed, and breaks the kiss to smirk at him. 

"You're ridiculous."

"Well, you're an enabler." Huey snorts at that, when Dewey leans back down to capture his beak again. 

And then the door opens. 

"Oh hey! You guys are doing it in your room for once. Nice." Dewey doesn't even flinch, just breaks the kiss to glare at his brother. Louie's already beside the bed, and he seems very amused. He reaches beside them to grab a strawberry. "You know, I won't tell Donald about this if you give me these."

"Fine. Take them, jerk." Louie sticks his tongue out at them, and grabs the box of fruit and about exits the room, but stops at the doorway.

"And next time, include me, alright? I'm feeling left out." He pouts at them, then walks out. 

"He's a brat." Huey mutters, laying his head back down on the bed. Dewey chuckles, then leans in to kiss Huey again.

"We better include him next time, huh?" And Dewey presses his beak against Huey's again, and swallows the giggle that almost came from Huey's throat. Huey breaks the kiss and laughs, putting his head on Dewey's chest. 

"Ridiculous, all three of us."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out stevinel.tumblr.com! Requests are closed for now, but I'm always up to chat!


End file.
